


break the cycle of shame

by IntrovertedOwl



Series: ~ I dreamed we had a kid. It was so real. ~ [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dad!Tony, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Son!Peter, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also Post Avengers: Infinity War, and everyone but him sees it, basically tony is a dad, even though I have no clue what's going to happen in that movie, except for that one scene everyone's talking about from the trailer, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedOwl/pseuds/IntrovertedOwl
Summary: Tony's not sure how or when he became a dad to a teenager, but he's not complaining.Translation into Русский available: Разорвать порочный круг by pino_cchio~ can be read without having read the others in the series ~





	break the cycle of shame

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Разорвать порочный круг](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560053) by [pino_cchio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio)



Tony is not exactly sure how it came to this. He hadn't even realized it till _Rogers_ , of all people, pointed it out.

 

It had been a few months since the captain and his... team, had returned. Pardoned. Part of the Avengers. World-threatening events were about to happen after all. Stuff like that is enough to make people, well, not forgive and forget, but maybe compartmentalize and ignore for the present. And once that had been dealt with he kept to himself, dealing with his own stuff. He doubted they would ever go back to their older ways, too much had happened for that. He was in a better place, of course, especially with Pepper, but there were some things that were too painful anyway.

The kid, Peter, now pretty much an official Avenger, even though they'd never gotten round to doing the whole press conference thing, was still keeping up his secret identity thing. He also was more into his "friendly, neighbourhood, spider-man" thing but what with his superpowers and some bonding over Thanos, he occasionally joined in the Avengers missions. In less dangerous roles, of course. No way was he going to let a repeat of _that_ incident happen.

(He wouldn't be able to do that all the time, he knew that of course, but for now Peter was willing to listen and not cross him over this. Or his Aunt May. Not so soon after that Thanos incident.)

Nevertheless, that, and Peter's insistence of keeping his secret identity secret even from the Avengers, meant he had to be there in those meetings. Even though, technically, he was even less of an Avenger now than Peter seeing as he preferred the non-fighting aspects these days. Still, he figured the rest of the team had a basic understanding of their situation. He recruited Peter and was kind of responsible for him regarding superhero things.

Turns out, it wasn't.

It happened at the end of one of the meetings. Peter had left and Tony realized that he was with the Avengers alone (sans Peter, or Pepper, or Happy, or Rhodey) for the first time since Thanos.

And that was fine, he would just finish his coffee and leave after making an excuse --

"Your kid's really good at this, you know," said Steve.

Tony choked.

"My _what_?"

Steve blinked. And then turned a little pink.

"I, uh, I thought... wait he's not? Um... I mean, uh, Spider-man --"

"Captain, do you think if I had a kid, the media wouldn't be all over it?"

"Right. I just, uh, I don't know, the two of you together, well I just uhh, sorry I --"

And Tony, instead of making a joke about it and constantly teasing him about it as he would have a year back, smoothed it over with "relax, no harm done, he's just a kid I know" and left.

 

 

He couldn't help but share it with Rhodey though, and he snorted as he talked about how Steve Rogers thought he was Peter's dad, but to his surprise, Rhodey said, "Well, it's not exactly that ridiculous, you're like his over-protective dad most of the time."

"That's... _no_ , I mean, I'm _nothing_ like a parent figure!" He spluttered.

"Oh please, Tones, you totally parent him. Complete with dad-lectures, dad-advice on dating and stuff --"

"Ugh, look, he really needed that, have you _seen_ him around girls he likes? I couldn't go through that second-hand embarrassment, I had to do something --"

"Not to mention all the dad-jokes. And the kid even talks like you sometimes. And looks up to you --"

"Now there's a bad idea --"

"Just saying, it's not a surprising conclusion to draw."

Tony didn't say anything, but he figured, since he'd be too horrible at actual parenting, what he had with Peter was probably the closest thing to fatherhood he'd ever have. And maybe he actually liked it.

 

 

It came up in a conversation once, when Tony was working on Peter's suit, and Peter was babbling about his latest mission, and how it was kinda weird but Captain America was asking about how he came into this fighting crime thing, now after all these months. So Tony told him that Steve had thought Peter was his son.

_"What?"_

Tony snickered. "I know, right? You'd think after all these years he'd know I'd make a terrible parent."

Peter blinked, opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it again. Tony moved the topic to something less awkward and after a while they moved to their usual rhythm of bantering, Tony joking about his young age and Peter firing back with his, and talking about school, and all too soon it was time for Peter to leave.

He paused at the door of the workshop, as though debating whether or not to say whatever it was he was thinking. Tony had already begun tinkering with something else, when Peter spoke.

"Uhm, you know, for what it's worth, I, uh, I don't think you're terrible at parenting."

Tony paused. He didn't look up, but Peter continued, "I mean, you're the closest thing I have to, umm, you know... I, uh, I think you'd be a great dad."

And Tony forced himself to look at Peter.

"Thanks, kid."

He nodded and left quickly, embarrassed probably.

They would go back to their usual pattern the next day, with quips and bantering and masked concern for each other. But, he thought, maybe he was doing something right after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I watched homecoming today and I had all these feels and this is nowhere near as good as the the others people wrote before and after the movie came out, but since there can never be enough of dad!tony and son!peter fics...
> 
> Also that scene in the infinity war trailer everyone's talking about? Yeah, that's the scene I was referring to in that line.
> 
> (I also have a ton of pepperony feels atm but I can't write romance to save my life, so)
> 
> **
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts on my Tumblr - teamtonystarkneedsahug - I can't promise I'll get to all of them, but I'll do my best :D


End file.
